custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaptainLandr0ver/Antagonist MOCs, TFP Prequels, Alternate Universe Idea
Good morning, noon, afternoon, evening, or night CBW. I'm back to slap some MOCs and "important" information onto this website again. I). So, The Feral Plains (abbreviated "TFP") is done. Yay. If you don't know, the story took me over a year to complete... not because it was hard to make, but because of life activities and numerous hiatuses. I really don't know what to say, because I feel like I should be glad about completing it but I'm just sort of impartial. II). Lately, I've been contemplating several things about the storyline I'm working on, and I came up with an idea that will make writing it easier: an Alternate Universe. I know that none of you should be surprised, because these compose a large amount of the fanfiction on this site, but I think I might have some pretty good reasons for putting my storyline into an alternate universe. My proposed idea sees the Great Cataclysm splitting the Mata Nui robot into six pieces (two arms, two legs, torso and head), and the islands inside of it being exposed to Aqua Magna's sky. After that, the more important heroes of BIONICLE kill Teridax and force the disintegration of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Soon, the remaining Makuta begin to form a new group in the Southern Islands, called the Remnant of the Makuta, and the Feral Storyline will see the more obscure heroes try to prevent them from becoming too powerful. My idea for the universe's name as of now is the "Liberation Alternate Universe". Because of the kind of person I am, I made a chart to show the pros and cons of making this universe official versus having the Storyline take place in the main BIONICLE Matoran Universe: TL;DR: Everything might go in an Alternate Universe. III). I mentioned in my last two updates that the sequel story to TFP was going to be called "The Vendetta March" (abbreviated "TVM"). However, after some consideration, I found that I should write a prequel story to TFP before getting on with writing sequels. At the very beginning, TFP was written to hold many mysteries, as many things happen because of past events that are never explained in much detail. Since that sense of mystery faded after Volume I, all that was left of it was a bunch of unanswered questions like "How did Hysterix get trapped as a spirit?" and "How did the Mask Maker's Tool and the Mask of Catastrophes end up on Powai Nui?". I decided that these questions are not better left unanswered, because if the events in TVM are going to build on the events of TFP, the anomalous events of TFP will need some sort of explanation. This prequel story will be written just like TFP was with Volumes, and will see Maroona as a Toa forming the Toa Powai who were seen in TFP. My first idea for the story's title is "Against the Storm". The story will explain: *How "Alchemist" created a technological device capable of interdimensional transportation *Why Hysterix was trapped as a spirit *Why the Toa Powai were in stasis in the Shrine of Salvation *Why the supposed population of Powai Nui was nowhere to be seen *How the Mask Maker's Tool and the Mask of Catastrophes got to Powai Nui *Where "Alchemist" came from TL;DR: It's prequel time. IV). And now, something you might be more excited to see than anything else before this: MOCS And this time, it's not just some Matoran, oh no. Heck, most of them you haven't even seen before! Take a look at six of the most callous, destructive and uncaring beings to antagonize Powai Nui (or Leskya Nui in one case). 1. Hysterix, former Makuta of Powai Nui and it's most infamous enemy. Although he is lacking in Kraata Powers, Hysterix makes up with it with his unnatural telepathic abilities, immense cunning and sheer power. His Berserker Scythe allows him to turn one or more foes into ruthless, ally-attacking drones, and his Kanohi Althi allows him to eject his spirit out of his own body and possess another one, regardless of who was already in control of it. In many ways, Hysterix is more akin to a Rahi than a Makuta. His only real motive is to survive for as long as he can, and he is willing to do anything to ensure that he stays. A master of manipulation, he often plays on the weaknesses and desires of his enemies to either turn them to his side, make them too scared to fight or destroy them altogether. If he is successful, any of these methods will leave his victim as an emotionally broken mess afflicted with various mental illnesses. Hysterix was one of my very first attempts at a Titan-sized MOC, although he doesn't have enough parts to be considered one. He is one of my favorite MOCs, and I often find myself posing his clawed fingers to make him look as deranged as can be. 2. Antharahk, Makuta of Leskya Nui, scientist and studier of all sorts of pathogens. Antharahk isn't one for direct combat, usually resorting to his own robotic army to destroy his enemies. However, he is still armed with several deadly devices, the most prominent being his prosthetic arm "Needle"... thing, which he often tips with one of his deadly contagions. Additionally, he has given himself two more appendages, each armed with a long blade which, are just as intimidating as they are sharp. His Kanohi Jemena allows him to make an exact duplicate of anyone, even himself, with all of the powers and abilities of the original. Antharahk was always shunned by other Makuta for never making any large Rahi beasts. Almost all of his fauna creations are deadly, microscopic organisms which serve no purpose other than to spread disease. Additionally, after borrowing design concepts from Drakah he created a thousand-strong army of robotic drones. Not many of them are fully sentient, since they require Kraata to be sentient, but those that are, are forced to obey absurd rules, such as calling him "Father". Breaking any of these rules is punishable by "being recycled". Antharahk is one of my more favorite large MOCs, simply for the unique silhouette he has. Plus, four arms are pretty wicked in my eyes. 3. Drakah, self-mutated Makuta, scientist and weapons inventor. Drakah's Kraata powers are limited, but to make up for it she has the ability to control fire to a massive degree. Her Infernal Warblade makes full use of this, being able to produce a pillar of flame which she can shape to her will. The Kanohi Akselum she wears allows her to cause joints to lock up, which she can use to disable machinery or effectively paralyze anyone she can see. Many find Drakah to be rather stable and under control than most Makuta, only raising her voice in public if absolutely necessary. This is only a façade, though, as those who have eavesdropped on her working in her laboratory have heard her laughing uncontrollably about how destructive the weapon is that she just invented. Her bright color scheme is a result of the first collaboration between her and Antharahk, in which she mutated herself to be able to control fire. The vilest weapon she created was the Incendiary, originally designed to destroy small villages, which instead ended up turning the entire island of Leskya Nui into an ashen wasteland, which for her was more enthralling than disappointing. Drakah uses several designs I've used in the past and was pretty much an experiment herself before I decided to keep her together. 4. Tetradon, a servant of the Brotherhood of Makuta/Remnant of the Makuta and one of the only beings who practices the art of Sorcery. On his own, Tetradon is limited in destructive powers, as his Scimitars of Mimicry are the only things he will ever need in battle. Being a Sorcerer, he has the ability to change the blade of one or both of his weapons into something else entirely, from a silver blade which allows him to manipulate magnetic forces to a beam of raw plasma energy that can cut virtually anything. His other favorite tool is his Kanohi Xakar allows him to inflict a target with vivid and often disturbing hallucinations, impairing their ability to function properly and leaving them vulnerable for whatever he wishes to do with them. Tetradon's constant goal is to obtain some sort of leadership role over others. Unless it is for the cause of the Makuta, there is nothing he hates more than being told what to do by someone else. In turn, he is unforgiving to those under his command, refusing to accept any apologies. The way he sees it, if he wants it to get done, it needs to get done as soon as possible, and nothing else will come before it's completion. Nobody has ever commented on his robes looking like a dress and lived for more than three minutes afterward. Tetradon is easily my favorite out of all of these MOCs. It's more of a personal thing, and I do realize the flaws he has. I- I just can't seem to get enough of that robe, though... ...so evil looking... ''--Image machine broke; click here for a picture of "Alchemist"-- ''5. "Alchemist", formerly Dehka and now a mechanical Dark Hunter. "Alchemist" gets his code name from the many "potions" he carries around to throw at things. He has a wide array of bottled chemicals, which have varying effects, from making things invisible to combusting violently upon contacting any metal. He uses these to aid him in using his main weapon, the sniper-like firearm which he claims is called the "Laser Harpoon". If either of his tools fail, his experience at hand-to-hand combat, tough armor and immense strength help him ensure that he can still win a fight unarmed. "Alchemist"'s knowledge goes far beyond the realm of chemicals, however, as his technologically enhanced mind allows him to quickly assess any situation and figure out what to do to get what he wants out of it. He feels no emotion, only the desire to do whatever will benefit him, no matter what that may take to do. "Alchemist" is one of the many MOCs I've made that is an experimental fusion of CCBS and Bionicle. I feel like the fact that I couldn't get his picture into the blog should say something; if it does, I hope it's a good thing. 6. Phi, cybernetically enhanced Rahi and Dark Hunter. Phi uses her booster pack to become a versatile aerial threat, being very maneuverable in the air and almost impossible to strike down. Her Radon Cannon is as much of an experimental weapon as she is, firing destructive bursts of radioactive energy at a high rate of fire. Her only natural ability is one that is shared by other Rahi of her species, the ability to make herself intangible and phase through solid matter. She is capable of using a Kanohi Mask of Disguise to shapeshift her body to appear just like another being. Despite being given the ability to speak, comprehend advanced information and think like a sentient being, Phi still maintains a Rahi-like temperament, and she is easily irritated by many things while also being an irritating thing. TBH, I threw Phi's MOC together in a short amount of time, and I think it shows. She did have a different version before this one, which might have been better. It had to be scrapped to build Drakah, though. TL;DR: Insane Demon Guy, Needle Bacteria Man, Fire Demon Woman, Red Skeletor with swords, Mr.-not-appearing and Annoying Flying Thing Well, I need to leave to contemplate my mortality now, so see you in the next update! Category:Blog posts